I loved and I loved and I lost you
by joyfulscorpio
Summary: Set after s7 finale. Bonnie is devestated by loosing the two most important men in her life. While she desperately tries to find them, she gets an unexpected, bittersweet surprise.
1. Hurts Like Hell

**A/N: So this is my ridiculous attempt at a s8 fic. Basically a dream scenario that I know will never happen but this is why we have fics, right? Anyways, this for that anon on my Tumblr bonniexenzo where we talked about this idea. Also just a little bit M for an absolutely terrible explanation of something. You've been warned. Anyways, enjoy!**

 _I loved and I loved and I lost you_

 _And it hurts like hell_

~Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie

Eleven days. It had been eleven agonizing days since Bonnie had heard from Enzo. Four days since she walked into the empty cave of nothingness. Two days since she reluctantly realized that her magic wasn't coming back, meaning she couldn't do a locator spell to find him and Damon. Six days since she started to get sick.

After throwing up for the third time that day, Caroline forced Bonnie into resting in Damon's bed.

J"I'm fine, Caroline." She tried to protest as the blonde gently nudged her into the room.

"No, Bonnie you are absolutely not fine. On top of loosing the two most important men in your life, you are nonstop sick. I don't think I've ever seen you this bad before. The truth is we have no idea if destroying that last shaman would have any effects on you. So you need to take it easy."

"I need to keep on finding Enzo."

Caroline gave her a sympathetic look. "I know, but there's nothing you can do right at this moment except rest. Enzo would want you to."

Bonnie sighed. "You had to use the Enzo card. Fine." The truth was that the bed did look really good right about now, but she couldn't help the ache of wanting to be on her own bed with Enzo next to her, cuddling against each other without any worry. At that thought she sank into the bed of her lost best friend, trying not to let the traitorous tears that had become a constant companion in the past couple of weeks from falling yet again.

Enzo was gone. After him and everyone else did everything they could to save Bonnie, after thinking she was going to die yet again and almost killing Enzo, he was gone. They had barely anytime together after Damon burnt the shaman aand the more he was gone the more at lost she herself felt without him. Bonnie was convinced that the universe really must've hated her.

She fell asleep, tears still falling on her face. Her dream was similar to the one she had been having since Enzo and Damon had gone missing. They were in their cabin, writing music together, being extremely happy without any care in the world. Then suddenly everything went black until a small light came from Enzo, making his face shine in the darkness. But that wasn't his face. Well it was, but it looked disjointed, worse than a vampire's. He smiled a humorless smile. She turned to see Damon with the same smile.

"Bonnie, my love, save us."

Bonnie turned back to see Enzo, her Enzo, his face softening with pleading eyes. He continued, "Please."

Suddenly, everything went black and all she heard was a faint crying.

Her eyes flew open before she jolted up in bed. Before she could think straight, her stomach flipped and Bonnie ran toward the bathroom, vomiting yet again. After a few moments she felt soft hands at her side, rubbing calming circles on her back. After she was done, she sank into Caroline's arms. Bonnie rested her head against her best friend's shoulder.

After several moments she looked up at her and said weakly, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Caroline looked at her for moment before saying, "Bon, I know this seems incredibly impossible, but given that we basically live in a world where impossibility is practically the norm, I don't think it's that strange."

"What do you think it is?" Bonnie asked, letting of Caroline get a good look at her.

The blonde was hesitant for moment before saying, "Bonnie have you considered...that maybe...you're pregnant?"

Bonnie blinked at her best friend, "Pregnant?"

She nodded. "I know it seems ridiculous since you've only been with Enzo in the past year. Wait you have only been with Enzo right?"

"Yes Care, but Enzo's a vampire, they can't conceive children."

"I know, but you've been sick for almost a week now and nothing we've given you has helped."

"That doesn't make me pregnant." As she said the worried, Bonnie couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe Caroline was right. After all, it wouldn't be the craziest thing that happened to them, but it just didn't make sense to her. Enzo was a vampire and couldn't have a baby, how could she be pregnant? Besides she didn't know if she could handle having Enzo's baby when he was gone Lord knows where.

Caroline sighed, "I know, but it wouldn't hurt to try right?"

Bonnie also sighed, "Right."

Bonnie paced back and forth across the big bathroom floor, waiting for the timer to go off and tell her, her fate. On one hand, the logical side of her knew the laws of nature and that it was impossible to be pregnant with Enzo's baby. However, another part of her knew that she lived in the world of loopholes and that there could be a tiny chance that she was pregnant, she just didn't know how yet. However Bonnie tried to convince herself that she wasn't pregnant and that they were just doing this to rule out the possibility. Because, if she did play with the idea that could be having Enzo's baby, she didn't know if she could control herself from breaking down.

After what seemed like years, the timer went off and Bonnie stopped pacing. She turned to Caroline who was sitting on the edge of the grand bathtub.

"This is it."

"Whatever happens, know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Care." Sighing, she picked up the little stick and braced herself before looking at it.

Her whole world stopped.

"Bon?" Caroline asked after several moments of silence.

Bonnie slowly looked up to meet her best friend's gaze. "It's positive."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Okay. Well you should probably try the others because these aren't always accurate, especially dealing with a supernatural baby."

"Okay." She said numbly.

Five pregnancy tests later and they all said the same thing: Bonnie Bennett was pregnant.

"I can go to the store to get more." Caroline said as they sat on the floor, against the bathtub.

Bonnie shook her head. "No it's fine. I'm pretty sure they'll say the same thing."

"Well, we need to take you to see a doctor. I can compel you the earliest appointment and compel the doctor to not freak out if there's any supernatural anomalies."

She gave her best friend a weak smile. "Thanks Care. For everything."

Caroline let out a bright smile back. "What are best friends for?"

Bonnie rested her head on Caroline's shoulder again. "I need him back, Caroline. I'm having his miraculous baby and I have no idea where he is or if he's even himself at all anymore." Tears started to fall down her face.

Caroline kissed her forehead. "I know sweetie. But we'll find him. I promise."

Bonnie looked at her best friend, giving her a soft smile. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Stefan and Caroline both went with Bonnie to the doctor's appointment. Ever since Enzo and Damon left, all three of them had rarely left each other's sides. They had decided to set base at the Salvatore house. Caroline went back to Dallas to smooth things over with her job, compelling them that she'd be on an indefinite sabbatical and told them to not ask questions. Her and Alaric didn't want to move the girls until at least a month, so he stayed in Dallas and did his own research to find the guys. Bonnie felt bad for taking Caroline away from her girls, but she didn't know what she'd do if her best friend wasn't with her through all this. She still felt bad that Caroline had to comfort both her and Stefan though, but she was still grateful.

Stefan's and Bonnie's relationship was... strange at best. They had differences in the past, but would still do almost anything to help the other. Now, as each day went by without Damon, they slowly and silently became closer and closer. He especially was supportive when Caroline and her told him that Bonnie was pregnant with Enzo's baby. His face turned into one of shock and then into sympathetic all in three seconds.

"How?" Stefan had asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "We're not sure. We were thinking that maybe it's because of the pills."

His eyes shined in realization. "That actually kinda makes sense. When you two were..." he coughed awkwardly, "intimate, you had the pills that had no magic and he his uh..." Poor Stefan looked like he wanted be anywhere but there.

"Basically Enzo's usually dead sperm woke up and worked while he was inside you." Caroline finished for her boyfriend, earn incredibly awkward looks from the other two. After several moments of pure awkwardness, Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

The next day, Bonnie walked into Mystic Falls' top clinic with her friends by her side. To say she was nervous was an understatement. So many emotions whirled inside of her that she tried to keep at bay until the doctor officially gave her the verdict.

As she sat on the patient's chair, waiting for the doctor to give her the results, Bonnie couldn't help the ache at the fact that Enzo should've been the one to be with her, holding her hand anxiously while waiting to see if the impossible miraculously happened for them.

However Enzo wasn't there. But Bonnie was so grateful for Caroline and Stefan being there for her. She tried to put on a strong face like she usually had, but to be honest Bonnie was slowly unraveling by the seams. Her two friends had become her anchor through all of this.

She sighed, looking at them. Her mind wandered to when her and Enzo had talked about having hypothetical children in a world where he wasn't a vampire and she wasn't a dormant witch hiding from his family's shady organization. They had come home after spending time with Caroline and the twins on Halloween. Bonnie was in her old cheerleading uniform but wearing a red wig as a "disguise". Enzo was her football player date, wearing a letterman jacket and all.

When Caroline saw them she let out an exctatic laugh. "Ric you owe me twenty bucks!" She had yelled. "They're wearing adorkable matching costumes."

Bonnie playfully glared at her best friend, "You bet on us?"

The blonde shrugged, "Our sense of entertainment has changed since the girls were born." She looked at Enzo and laughed again, "You look like Matt."

He grimaced. "Now that was just uncalled for."

Bonnie laughed also, leaning against his arm as they walked in the house. "Don't worry, Babe, you're the sexiest high school football player I've seen."

"And believe me she's seen her fare share of sexy football players." Caroline remarked.

They went trick or treating with the girls and Bonnie couldn't help but feel blissfully normal. If it wasn't for her noticing Enzo cautiously looking around every now and then, she probably could convince herself that this was her life. Taking her nieces trick or treating with her boyfriend, without any supernatural worries in the world. Which is why she found herself wondering about a world where her and Enzo could have kids.

Enzo apparently had the same train of thought since when they came home, sitting on the couch, him playing some guitar, he asked, "Hypothetically, if I wasn't a vampire and we were just some random normal couple living together, would you maybe consider having a life with me? Kids and all?"

Bonnie smiled brightly at him. "Actually, I was just doing that."

He raised his brow in shock, "Really?"

She nodded. "I would love to have children with you. Who knows, maybe when all this Amory stuff is over we find a little orphan that needs us."

"Wait, you wouldn't mind raising a child with a vampire like me?"

Bonnie looked at the man who she loved more than anything. "Enzo, you're much more than a vampire to me. You're the love of my life."

He stopped his strumming, eyes filled with so much love. Enzo smiled at her. "As you are mine, Bonnie Bennett." He then gave her a short but earth crushing kiss. After they parted, he continued, "So what would you name this hypothetical child of ours?"

"Well, I was thinking since we're dreaming here, we'd have two kids. A boy and a girl. We'll name the girl Sheila after my Grams and you can name the boy, under my supervision of course."

"Hmm about Byron. After Lord Byron since the first poem I ever recited to you was one of his."

"I like the sentiment but nope. In no universe will we be naming our kid Byron. Next."

"What about Felix? After that goldfish I got you that lasted a whole week."

Bonnie smiled, "Awe, our first pet together. I named him after Grams' old cat. I loved that fluffy fur ball and that tiny little gold fish. But we are not naming our son Felix."

"I happen to quite like that name."

She snorted. "You do not."

"Fine we'll agree to disagree. But can we at least put it as an option?"

"Fine, only because I'm planning on adopting a girl just so we don't have Felix as an option for a name."

Enzo chuckled. "We'll see about that." He then looked her up and down. "Have I mentioned how incredible you look in that uniform?"

She smiled. "At least ten times, but I like all the compliments."

He wrapped his arms around her, "What do you say we go and try to make those hypothetical children?"

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, "I thought you'd never ask."

Finally the doctor came, breaking Bonnie out of her thoughts.

She smiled at Bonnie. "Congratulations Ms. Bennett, you're pregnant."

Bonnie's entire world froze.

She really was pregnant. She was having the love of her life's miracle baby. And he wasn't here to witness it.

The doctor looked at Stefan. "Are you the father?"

This woke Bonnie from her haze. She snorted. "No, that's Stefan. He and Caroline are just here for support. The father is...missing."

She gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well, from the results it looks like you're almost around three months along. I'm surprised you haven't come here sooner."

Caroline looked like she was about to compel the doctor but Bonnie stopped her before she could. "Well, I had something else wrong with me that I thought the side effects were from that and not being pregnant."

"Understandable. Although I would recommend if we do some more tests just in case to see if your baby was effected at all. Would you mind telling me what you had?"

Bonnie shook her. "It was nothing, I just had the flu."

The doctor looked uncertain. "Miss Bennett-"

Caroline cut her off, standing in front of her. "There's nothing to worry about, Bonnie was mildly sick but it's all better now."

"It's all better." The doctor repeated.

"Other than that, do we know if the baby's healthy?" Bonnie asked.

"We do, although I would like to do a sonagram, if that's okay with you?"

Bonnie blinked, trying not let her emotions get the best of her. "S-so soon?"

"Yes, but don't worry it's just a precaution."

She nodded, "Okay."

The Doctor then proceeded do the sonagram. The goo was cool on her bare stomach as well was the tool the doctor was using to find the baby. Bonnie's nerves were on overdrive as she waited anxiously to see her baby.

Then, suddenly, she saw a head.

And then a little body.

It was so tiny yet so big at the same time. It suddenly moved and Bonnie felt her breath hitch. Tears began to fall down her face.

"Bonnie Bennett meet your baby."

Her heart clenched. This was her baby. Her and Enzo's baby. And he or she was perfect.

"It's beautiful." She said softly. "Do we know what it is yet?"

The doctor shook her head. "Not yet. But I would like to make an appointment for next month, and you'll find out then."

Bonnie slowly nodded. "Okay." As she continued to look at her baby, smiling bright at her or him, Bonnie made a silent promise. She was going to find Enzo. This baby and her needed him in their life, and she was going to do whatever it took to reunite their family.


	2. Where's My Love?

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the love and reviews. It really means a lot. As for this story, yes this is a multi-chapter that will have at least five chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 _Did you run away, did you run away, I don't need to know_

 _If you ran away, if you ran away, come back home_  
 _Just come home_

Where's My Love by SYML

It had been two weeks since the first doctor's appointment and in that time Bonnie felt miserable. If she wasn't stressing by trying to find Enzo and Damon she was suffering with morningsickness that ironically happened not just in the morning. Bonnie got tired of it and decided that she needed to get out of the house. Caroline didn't want her to go alone so she tagged along and reluctantly let Bonnie drive. Bonnie didn't realize where she was going until after about an hour of driving.

They were on their way to hers and Enzo's cabin.

When they finally got there, she sat in the driver's seat silent for several moments, trying to reign in her emotions.

"We don't have to go in if you're not ready for it." Caroline offered, placing a gentle hand on Bonnie's arm.

She shook her head. "No it's fine. I should get some of my stuff since we're not going back here anytime soon."

They got out of the car and as Bonnie walked she realized that this was the first timing going in their cabin without knowing for sure if Enzo was ever coming back. Her throat caught in her throat at the thought, but she immediately ignored it. Once she opened the door, Bonnie tried not to let the feelings of sadness and nostalgia overtake her. This was her home, yet it felt so empty without Enzo or not knowing if he'll ever come back.

Bonnie entered the tiny cabin and sighed wistfully before walking toward her bedroom, trying to ignore all the happy memories with Enzo and focus on the task at hand. Once she entered her bedroom, she noticed the neatly made bed that Enzo made for her the last time they were there when she was dying from the pills.

"Wow I'm impressed how tidy you guys kept the room, especially comparing to the mess that is your living room." Caroline commented from behind her.

"Well to be fair last time we were here I tried to kill Enzo and we didn't exactly have time to clean up."

"Right." She replied awkwardly. "So what do you want me to get?"

"Just some of my clothes. The baggier the better since Felix the Fetus here has already made me look fat."

Caroline snorted, "That's so not true. You don't look pregnant at all. And believe me you know I'd tell you otherwise... in a nice way."

Bonnie chuckled, "True."

They started rummaging through her room, packing things here and there. After a while Bonnie started to get things from her nightstand when she noticed Ms. Cuddles sitting in the middle of her bed.

She shouted, "Caroline!"

Her best friend was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked, concern pouring off her face.

"Ms. Cuddles."

Her worried look turned into one of confusion and annoyance. "So you still have her, what's the big deal? Awe, are you thinking of giving her to Felix the Fetus?"

"No. Wait yes. I want to give her to him as his first stuffed animal but that's not the point. The point is that I never took my magic from her just in case I ever lost it again."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Wait, does this mean you can get your magic back?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know. But I can at least try." She went to touch the bear before Caroline stopped her.

"Wait, will it harm the baby? He's been through so much already."

Bonnie sighed. "That's true, I don't know. It usually won't harm a baby, but after all he's been through magically and me feeling so stressed it could be a risk. But then again it couldn't."

"Well, what does your gut tell you?"

"It's telling me to get my magic back, but that could just be me wanting to get Enzo back so desperately."

"Well, Bon you're the most intuitive person I know even without your powers. If you think it'll work, then do it."

Bonnie sighed, "Okay." Closing her eyes, she slowly reached out and touched Ms. Cuddles' arm before inciting the Latin incantation of syphoning magic from an object. Magic immediately started to form in her body, starting from her fingers and stretching all around her entire body. She sighed in content, already welcoming the warmth of her old magic. Opening her eyes, Bonnie looked at the candle that was sitting on her night stand and focused on lighting it with her magic.

Nothing happened.

She closed hers eyes and tried it again. But nothing still happened.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. I have my magic, I can feel it. But nothing's happening."

"Maybe you're blocked like you were when you first had your magic."

"Maybe. I just don't know why. I want more than anything to have my magic so I can find Enzo. When I was blocked I didn't want my powers, they scared me."

"Well maybe it's different this time. You've been through a lot physically and mentally, especially lately. Maybe that's effecting it."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm going to get a few more things including my grimoire and then we can head back. You can drive while I search for a way to unblock my magic."

—

Bonnie had been riding in the passenger seat, searching through her grimoire and trying some spells. Yet nothing helped . Needing a break, she leaned back in her seat and looked at the bear that was sitting on her lap. She suddenly then remembered when she took Miss Cuddles with her.

"You're seriously bringing the bear?" Enzo asked while lounging on the bed and watching Bonnie pack a few of her things, including Miss Cuddles.

"The bear has a name."

"I know that but what I don't know is why you want to bring it since we're only going to be gone a few days. If you need something to cuddle with at night you always have me." He winked.

"Despite her name I don't need her for her cuddles. She still has my old magic from the prison world. I don't want to leave her here by herself for someone to take my powers."

He got up from the bed. "Fine the bear can come."

"Miss Cuddles."

Enzo wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and over-dramatically sighed, "Miss Cuddles."

Bonnie ended up having Miss Cuddles sit in the backseat with the rest of their light luggage.

"So when was the last time you saw this cousin of yours?"

"A few years ago. I only met her a couple of times but we'd talk every now and then. I haven't heard from her since before the prison world though. I hope she's okay."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon."

They made it to Lucy's last known address in good timing. It turned out that it was only about six hours from the cabin. Ever since Bonnie found out that the St. Johns knew her cousin she tried to contact her but the number wasn't in service anymore. So after about a month of searching, she finally found Lucy's last known address. Lucy apparently was good at not leaving too many trails behind.

Once they reached the nice apartment building, Bonnie tried to push aside the feeling of foreboding she kept feeling since she found out Lucy was somehow involved with the Armory.

"Nice place." Enzo mused while getting out of his car.

"It is." She replied whilst shutting her door. "Now let me do all the talking. I know Lucy can tolerate vampires and even worked with them in the past, but I'm not sure if she'd like one being around her kid."

"I can understand that."

Bonnie noticed his face fall a little. She started to comfort him before the door in front of them flew open.

A little boy who looked to be around five years old stood in front of the doorway, gawking at them.

Bonnie smiled at him, "Hi you must be Max. I'm Bonnie, a friend of your Mom's."

He looked down, not saying anything. After a few moments of silence, Enzo spoke up. "Hey there little fellow, we just wanted to talk to your Mum. Is she home?"

Max shook his head before yelling, "Grandma!"

"Can I help you?" An older lady asked coming from the hallway, giving them a fierce glare that reminded Bonnie of her Grams. She then turned to the little boy. "Baby, go play in your room."

"But-"

She gave him a pointed look.

He sighed, putting his head down to sulk. "Otay. Bye!" He waved at them before running upstairs.

Once he was gone, Bonnie said, "Hi, I'm looking for Lucy. I'm her cousin Bonnie."

Her eyes seemed to widen in realization. "You're Shiella's granddaughter." She stated.

"I am. You knew my Grams?"

The lady nodded. "She's family which makes you family. I'm Francine, Lucy's mom. She told me about you."

"She told me about you too. Told me you make the best soup. Look, I'm sorry for barging in unannounced like this but I really need to talk to Lucy. I need her help."

"Does it involve your vampire friends Lucy's told me about? I met one of them when he asked for her blood. Rude fellow he was."

Enzo snorted. "You must be talking about Damon."

Bonnie turned to him, "Hey what did I say about talking?"

He raised his hands up in surrender, "Sorry Love, won't happened again."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at him before turning back to Francine. "No we're not here for my friends. We're here for me. There's a shady organization after me but I don't know why. I recently found out that Lucy had run -ins with them also. I need to know what she knows about them."

"I'm sorry, but we can't help you. Lucy died a couple of years ago."

Bonnie tensed, shock pouring off of her while her world suddenly stopped for a second. "What? I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Obviously. Look, Lucy adored you and even though I never trusted her choice in friends, you're family and I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll help you. But first you have to tell me something."

"Anything."

"Is this vampire your boyfriend?"

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "Uh... Yes." She then cleared her throat before standing up straighter and placing her hand within Enzo's. "Yes he is. Trust me he won't harm you. I trust him with my life."

Francine chuckled, "Shiella would be rolling in her grave if she saw this. Fine we can talk in the backyard, I don't invite vampires in my house, no matter how trusting they seem to be."

"Fair enough." Bonnie said.

"Max,you can come back down, we're going to the backyard!" She shouted although the boy was already running downstairs. He probably was listening in on them, Bonnie mused.

"Coming Gran!" The boy flew down the stairs before reaching them.

Francine took his hand, "Keep a hold of my hand."

He sighed, "Fine."

Enzo chuckled, making Max look up at him. "Hi, I'm Max." He let out his free hand to shake.

Enzo looked at him with amusement before taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Enzo. You have a very firm handshake."

"Why thank you sir."

Bonnie let out a wide smile at the sight of them. She had never seen Enzo interact with a kid before and the sight warmed her heart.

They followed Francine to the backyard. Bonnie and her talked as they watched Enzo and Max play soccer. Bonnie could tell that Enzo was helping Max win and it made the sight even more endearing. It was hard to concentrate while watching her boyfriend doing so well with a kid, but then Bonnie focused on what Francine had to say. It wasn't that much. She couldn't help but compare Francine and Max to how Grams and her were. She couldn't believe that Lucy was dead. Francine told her that she didn't know how her daughter died, just that she was gone helping one of her clients and never came back. Bonnie felt so bad for them and couldn't help but think that maybe the Armory had something to do with it.

They ended up exchanging numbers, Francine wanted to keep in contact with them. Max was sad to see them go and Enzo seemed to be sad to be leaving also.

"You and Max seemed to be having a blast." Bonnie noted as they drove back home.

Enzo smiled, "We did. That's s fiery kid there."

"He was." She mused, stilling smiling wide at him.

Noticing this he asked, "What?"

"Nothing. It was just nice seeing you with a kid. I'm never seen that before. I didn't know you'd be good with kids. It's endearing."

"Well, Bonnie Bennett, I'm full of surprises."

Bonnie's eyes widened after thinking of that time she met Max. She had an idea.

"Caroline, turn the car around. There's been a change of plans."

"What? What kind of change?"

"The kind that I think can help us find Enzo and Damon."

Bonnie had called in advance to tell Francine she was on her way. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this before. She had packed one of Enzo's combs to do a locator spell when her magic came back. But she didn't need her magic, she had Francine who could do a locator spell to find him and hopefully Damon. It all seemed too good to be true, like all her hopes was just within reach. But Bonnie tried to remain calm and collected, trying not to get her hopes up. If this worked, then she'd be able to be reunited with Enzo and hopefully save him from whatever was probably possessing him.

When they arrived, Francine opened the door before they even had the chance to knock. She looked at Bonnie then at Caroline. "Exactly how many vampire friends do you have? Never mind, don't answer that."

"Francine this is my best friend Caroline. And I just want to point out that even in death Gramd approved of her even as a vampire so you can trust her."

"Uh huh." She didn't look convinced. "I'm not exactly thrilled to do this but Max is asleep and I don't like going outside when he is so you and your friend can come in." She turned to Caroline. "But if I even see you look at me wrong, your ass will be un-invited faster than you can say witch. Got it?"

Caroline gulped, "Got it."

"Good. Now come inside. We have much to discuss."

Bonnie followed her inside, Caroline right behind her.

"Witches can un-invite vampires?" Caroline whispered to her.

"Not all, but powerful ones like Bennetts can. It takes a lot of power."

"Huh." The blonde said as they reached the table. It was covered with candles and ingredients.

"I got prepared while I waited for you to come." Francine said as she took a seat at the end of the table where all the stuff were. Bonnie took a seat one side of her while Caroline took one on the other side.

Bonnie smiled at her, "Thank you again for doing this. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't our last resort."

"You're family Bonnie, no matter how distant our relation is. But I hope you know this won't be a frequent thing."

"I know. I just need to find Enzo. We've tried everything and I my magic won't work anymore."

"Enzo? You're vampire fellow? You're still with him?" Francine looked her up and down with a questioning look.

"Yes." Bonnie replied slowly.

"But you're pregnant are you not?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "How'd you know?"

"It's one of my special gifts I have. I can always tell when someone is pregnant. I often find it useful especially when it comes to bets. But that's not the point. The point, is who is the father?"

Bonnie turned away. "That's a personal question I don't feel comfortable asking."

"Well I don't feel comfortable inviting a vampire I don't know in my house where my grandson sleeps. But I'm doing this for you, so I hope you meet me half way."

"Fine, you're right." Bonnie swallowed slowly before continuing, "Enzo's the father."

"And he's still a vampire?

She nodded.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm?"

"Just hmmm. So Enzo, I take it he's not missing because he found out about your pregnancy and just spilt?"

"No...he and my friend Damon got possessed by something that we still don't know what it is. They're out there and it's only a matter of time before we get wind of them killing someone. Which is why we need to find them as soon as possible."

"Fair enough. Do you have his hair?"

Bonnie searched through her bag before getting out his comb, "Got it."

Francine took it and put it in a small bowl that was sitting between the candles. She put a few more ingredients before starting to chant in Latin. Bonnie watched in anticipation and intrigue. It was odd for her not being the one to do a spell and instead watching someone else do it. She'd only seen a few times with her Grams and Liv. Watching Francine made her wish her magic was working even more.

Francine then poured the ingredients on top of the map and continued to chant. They waited a few seconds for it to move but it didn't. One minute later and still nothing. Finally Francine stopped.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Something's blocking him." Francine said in frustration.

"Is he...is he dead?" Bonnie asked, voice filled with worry. Her heart stopped at the thought.

"No, I still feel a live connection but something's cloaking him."

"Could it be whatever's possessing them?" Caroline asked, placing a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Quit possibly. Whatever this is It seems strong and powerful. I'm going to try another spell."

Francine continued to a couple more spells but with the same outcome. There was no way to tell where Enzo was.

Bonnie sighed in defeat after Francine offered to do another spell. "No it's fine. We're going to get the same result."

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"It's okay, thank you for your help."

"Gran?"

They all turned to see little Max standing against the kitchen doorway, rubbing his eyes. Francine went straight to him.

"Baby, what are you doing up?" She asked while picking up.

"I had a nightmare. These two scary men were chasing me." He buried his face into her arms.

Bonnie tensed before slowly walking toward them. "Hey, Max do you remember me? I'm Bonnie. We've talked on the phone a few times."

Max slowly lifted his head slightly to meet her gaze. He nodded, "I had a nightmare about you and the funny man. He was scary and he and 'nother man were chasing you and Gran."

Bonnie met Francine's gaze. It seemed like Max was having a premonition.

"I don't want them to take you." He said to his grandmother.

"Don't worry baby, it was just a dream. You're safe now. Why don't you go to your room and pick out a book for me to read to you? I'll be up there in a moment, I just need to say goodbye to Bonnie."

"Otay." He looked up at Bonnie. "C-can you come back soon when I'm not sleeping? Pwetty please."

Bonnie smiled at him, "I will. I promise."

Francine put Max down and he ran off. Once he was gone she turned to Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed, "I'm so sorry I put you two in danger."

"Something tells me we'd be in danger even if you didn't come here tonight. I think that whatever is possessing your boyfriend wants to get to you."

"But that doesn't make sense." Caroline said. "We haven't heard from them at all. Why would they want to get to Bonnie now?"

"I don't know." Bonnie said. "But I sure as hell will find out."


	3. I'll Find My Way Back

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I was stuck for months about deciding different directions I wanted to take this. After seeing the first two incredible episodes of s8, I finally decided a direction. Fair warning, there will be things and scenes spoiled from those episodes in here, but this is my own take of them. Also honestly, I'm not sure about this chapter, it's kind of all over the place, but I wanted to post this before the new episode. Anyways, again thank you so much for all the love and support. You guys rock! Enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 3: I'll Find My Way Back To You**

 _Cause even underneath the waves_

 _I'll be holding on to you_

 _And even if you slip away_

 _I'll be there to fall into the dark_

 _To chase your heart_

 _No distance could ever tear us apart_

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _I'll find my way back to you_

"Find My Way Back" by Eric Arjes

 _ **Seven weeks missing**_

 _Dear Elena,_

 _Well it's been three weeks since my visit with Francine and we are still nowhere near closer of finding Enzo and Damon. The only things we have going are missing persons reports that have started to pop up and my nightmares that I have every single night. Yep, definitely not reassuring. In other news, today I find out if I'm having a boy or a girl. It should be good news, but it is yet another reminder that Enzo is not here with me. He should be here, going to all of these doctor's appointments and seeing our miracle baby with me, planning lists of names and going baby shopping. He shouldn't be controlled by whatever that has him and probably killing all of these people. He should be here. What's the point of having a miracle baby if he isn't here with me to enjoy it? Ugh, I'm sorry all of these entries have been so depressing. Blame it on the pregnant hormones. Whatever. I'm trying to not stress as much for the baby, it's just really hard right now. Caroline has been a great help though. Since she moved the girls back to Mystic Falls a few weeks ago, she's been very Caroline-y and making sure I'm doing everything her books tell her. So I'm trying. Let's hope today brings me some peace and hope amidst this chaos._

 _Until next time,_

 _Love, Bonnie_

 **BEBEBEBE**

Bonnie tried to calm her thoughts as she was once again sitting in the exam room, waiting for the doctor to come. Caroline, who was sitting next to her and holding her hand, was complaining about all the failed attempts of finding a new nanny for the girls. Stefan, who was standing next to Caroline with a hand on her shoulder, would make a snarky comment or two that would make Bonnie almost laugh. Almost that is since her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't believe that she was back in this doctor's office and yet was still stuck at square one as to where to find Enzo. He should be here, holding her hand nervously as they waited for the doctor in anticipation. Bonnie knew her Enzo and knew that once he was told that he was going to be a father he would fall in love with that baby in a second. And now he was ripped away from this chance to experience these rare moments with her.

Once the doctor finally came, the visit seemed like a blur as Bonnie answered all of the questions she had for her. Then she saw the baby again. Her heart stopped for a moment. Her baby had grew and looked more like an actual beautiful baby.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?" The doctor asked.

Bonnie's mouth dried. She didn't have to know now if she didn't want to. Maybe, just maybe, if she waited a little longer her and Enzo could find out together. _Do you really think that would happen?_ A small voice in her head asked. It was right, the chances of that happening were very slim. Yes, Bonnie should have hope, but honestly? She wasn't sure if she was equipped to having hope for Enzo and Damon coming back _and_ for Enzo to find out the sex of the baby with her.

So Bonnie finally sighed and said, "Yes. I would."

The doctor smile, "Congratulations Miss Bennett, you are having a baby girl."

Tears of both joy and sadness came flooding down like a waterfall. It was in that moment that Bonnie had decided something. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get Enzo, _her Enzo_ , back. Of course she'd never stop trying to find him, but Bonnie now had another important person in her life that took as much precedence in her life as Enzo did. It was in that moment that she vowed to not get lost into the loneliness of being without Enzo. She would protect this little girl with everything she had, which meant not going down in too many pits of despair that could harm her little girl.

Her little girl.

Her and Enzo were going to have a little girl and Bonnie was damn sure she would never stop trying to find her little girl's father so they could be a family.

 _ **3 months missing**_

 _Dear Elena,_

 _It's my turn this week to tell you that yep, you guessed it, we still have no idea where Enzo and Damon are. However, as I write this, I'm driving with Stefan to chase down a lead. Apparently a body of one of the missing people we've been tracking surfaced. Stefan is hopeful, but me? Honestly, I can't handle having hope anymore. Hope hurts and if I hurt so does my little girl. I promised myself I would keep her safe, even from me. So I'm not going to hope but I will not give up. I owe Enzo and our little girl that. And who knows, maybe this will be the day I'll see Enzo again. Anyways, I'll update you with the details later._

 _Love, Bonnie_

 **BEBEBEBE**

 _Dear Elena,_

 _Looks like I was right. I did see Enzo today, only he didn't see me. I called his name but he wouldn't look at me. I got to tell you, that hurt me. But I know Enzo. He was doing that on purpose. I like to think that he was doing it to keep me safe. Especially since he sent me clues to figure out what has him and Damon. Yep, I finally figured it out. Enzo sent me clues referring to the Odyssey, one of books he had read to me when we were together. If I'm right, I think they're in control by a siren. That's all we got so far, but we finally have a huge lead. I'm finally letting myself have hope that we will get Enzo and Damon back. My baby girl is going to have her dad back. Mark my words._

 _Love, Bonnie_

 **BEBEBEBE**

 _"Enzo."_

Came her beautiful voice that, even after a few months, Enzo still remembered perfectly. It was the one voice that he actually welcomed while the other would force its way into his mind. It was the one voice that kept him going even when he felt hopeless of getting out of this mind control. But that's all it was: just a voice. Because if he allowed his mind to wander to her beautiful face then _she_ would see and Enzo would be damned if Sybil found his beloved. After going in his head when Sybil first attacked him, she saw that he knew Bonnie Bennett but he fought her before she could find out just how much Bonnie meant to him. Apparently Bonnie was important to her, so Enzo fought hard not to think about his beloved to keep her safe. But her voice, her sweet and melodic voice was the only think he could allow himself to think about her. It was the only think that kept him sane while doing Sybil's dirty work.

And now he was hearing her voice face to face and all he wanted to do was to rush over to her and kiss her with every fiber of his being. But no, he had to be strong and not look at her. Because if he did then he wasn't sure if he had the strength in him to keep Sybil from seeing just how much Bonnie Bennett meant to him. And so Enzo ignored her, even though it ached at him.

"Enzo."

He didn't say anything, just walked away. Stefan eventually got them out and Enzo let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was glad they got his clues but it was still hard having them there, especially Bonnie being so close to Sybil.

A few days later, Enzo and Damon finally became face to face with the newly formed Sybil. He was just glad Bonnie and Stefan didn't come that day, or else Sybil would've gotten her. He was especially glad since now that Sybil was to her full form she was hell-bent on finding Bonnie Bennett.

"What do you want with her?" Enzo asked, trying to sound calm.

Sybil, who was drying herself off after eating one of her prey in the pool, gave him a curious look, "Someone sounds worried. This Bonnie is someone special to you, isn't she? At least that's what I gathered since she was the first person that popped up in your mind when I first went in it. But since then I haven't been able to get into your mind again. You're trying to keep her from me."

Enzo didn't say anything.

She sighed, "Come here, let's have a little peek, shall we?"

Enzo tried to think of someone, anyone, that wasn't too connected to Bonnie. Sara Nelson was the first person that popped up.

"Who's Sara Nelson? She's connected to Bonnie isn't she?"

Enzo grimaced, not wanting to bring the last Salvatore into this. He had already messed with her life enough, but if it meant keeping Bonnie safe he would, especially if it meant sending them another message.

Sybil studied him, "Hmmm. Well even if she isn't, she means something to you so either way I'm going to have you and Damon kill her to teach you that you're mine now."

 **BEBEBEBE**

Enzo was hallucinating. He had to be. It was just another one of Sybil's mind-tricks. Enzo couldn't really be seeing Bonnie Bennett, _his_ Bonnie, pregnant. He blinked at her as she entered Sara's living room.

"Nice to see you too."

"Hello Love." Was what all Enzo could say as he tried to process this information, "Has it really been that long?" He said mostly to himself. He could've sworn he had only been away from Bonnie for a few months. There was no way she could have moved on from him and become pregnant that fast, right?

Caroline chimed in, "Stefan, why don't you help Sara pack in her room while I go check up on Ric so we can give these two lovebirds some privacy."

Stefan nodded, "Sounds good."

After everyone left Bonnie said, "Relax, the baby's yours."

Enzo's entire body froze. This must be a trick. There was no way this was real. Then again, vampire Caroline Forbes did have twin magic siphoners, so he guess anything could be possible. But this was way too good to be true.

"How?"

"The pills."

His eyes widened.

Bonnie let out a humorless laugh, "Yep, apparently the things that were killing me also became the reason you and I can have a baby."

"This isn't real." He said, looking away.

Bonnie walked to him, "It is." She then reached to touch his cheek but he moved away.

"No! I can't…. Bonnie you… and our child are in danger. She is looking for you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I've tried to figure it out but she's already onto me about my feelings for you. If I show her just how much you mean to me, then she can use that and change it in my mind. I could be a danger to you. And I can't-I will not be a danger to you and our baby."

Their baby. He couldn't believe it.

"You won't. You're safe now."

"I'm not. She will come looking for us."

Bonnie then placed her hand on his arm. This time he didn't flinch away. She looked him straight into his eyes and said, "Then let her. We'll stop her like we've stopped everyone else."

He shook his head, "This is different, Love."

She shrugged, "I've heard that before." She then placed her cool hand within his and gave it a tight squeeze. "I don't know how but we will stop her and then we'll have be a family like we've always dreamt."

He let out a wistful sigh, "If only things were that simple."

Bonnie caressed his hand, "You never know. But for now let's focus on getting Sara safe."

The door to Sara's room then suddenly opened before Sara rushed into the room, Stefan following after her.

Stefan turned to Bonnie, "Everything alright?"

She nodded, "It will be, once this is all over."

"Well, I'll take Sara while you, Caroline, and Enzo stay here to keep Damon from getting to us."

"No." Sara said, shaking her head. "I only trust Enzo. You and Caroline stay here and Enzo and his baby mama will take me." She then turned to Bonnie. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Bonnie."

Before Sara could reply Stefan interrupted, "Sara, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well I don't think you dating the woman who tried to kill me is a good idea either but we just have to compromise."

Enzo shook his head, "I can't come with you."

"Why not?" Bonnie asked voice filled with worry.

"Sybil has a hold of me. She won't let me leave her for too long."

"We can fight it. Together." Bonnie said, squeezing his hand once more.

He sighed, "As you said, let's just focus on getting Sara safe."

"Enzo's right. We really need to go." Stefan interjected.

They both turned their attention to Stefan then slowly nodded but proceeding to follow the Salvatore out the door. They met Caroline and headed out to the parking garage.

As they walked Enzo tried his hardest not to think about the love of his life who walking next to him or their miracle baby. Unfortunately, even after three months of training his mind from thinking about just how important Bonnie Bennett was to him, finding out she was having his miracle baby squandered all the walls he had built. But no, he had to make sure Sybil wouldn't find Bonnie, especially now that they were going to have a child.

A child.

No, he couldn't think about that. He needed to protect his family.

As they reached the car, he suddenly froze. He could feel her coming.

Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"She's coming. You guys have to go. Now."

"Too late."

His skin began to crawl as the back of his hair stood.

Shit.

Enzo slowly turned to see Sybil standing next Damon who was holding Sara.

"Well, well." Sybil began to say, walking toward them. "Looks like my assumptions were right. I finally have Bonnie Bennett in the flesh."

Enzo took a step in front of Bonnie.

The siren tsked, "Now Enzo is that how you treat your master?"

Suddenly he could feel her in his head. Enzo felt his body wanting to move but he tried to fight the urge.

"Leave him alone!" Bonnie yelled. She started to move toward Sybil but Enzo continued to block her.

"Stefan, take Bonnie and Sara. Now."

"I'm not leaving. Not without you." Bonnie objected. She then pushed him away before standing in front of him.

"You're right about one thing." Sybil said walking to her. "You're not going to leave."

Before Enzo could stop her, Sybil placed her hands on Bonnie's forehead.

"No!" Enzo cried rushing to take Sybil off but was then pushed away from an invisible force. He landed on the ground. Before he could get up he noticed something different.

Sybil was kneeling on the ground, hands pressed against her head as she cried out in agony. Bonnie was standing in front her.

Enzo then rushed to her.

"You have your magic back?" Stefan asked after knocking Damon out, who was also kneeling in pain.

"Apparently." Bonnie said in awe. She then squinted her eyes and suddenly Sybil was also knocked out on the ground. Bonnie then began to fall. Enzo caught her.

"Woah. Careful, Love."

"We should go." Caroline said, helping Sara up from the ground.

"Caroline's right. You need to go." Enzo said, making Bonnie turn to face him.

"Not without you."

"I'm still bonded with Sybil. I'll just put you in more danger."

"I have my magic back. I can help you fight her. Please." Her voice broke as tears began to form in her eyes.

Enzo put his hands on her cheeks, "Okay. I will come with you, Love. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

She gave him a small smile, "Good. Let's go home."

 **BEBEBE**

Sara ended up driving her own car with Enzo and Bonnie. They were following Stefan and Caroline who had an unconscious Damon in the backseat of their car. Enzo and Bonnie sat in the backseat and Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't believe it, he was actually driving with the love of his life who was having his miracle baby.

As they drove, it finally started to settle in that Enzo St. John was going to be a father. It both thrilled and scared him. One thing he knew for sure was that he was going to find a way to stop Sybil and keep her from taking him away from his family again.

"How far along are you?" He asked, caressing arm.

"26 weeks. Which is just about six months is pregnancy terms."

"Wow." He paused then said, "I'm so sorry I missed so much."

Bonnie turned her head to look at him, "Well I'm glad you missed some things like the morning sickness face."

"Do you know what we're having."

She gave him a bright smile, "A girl."

His heart clenched. Enzo St. John was going to have a baby girl with the love of his life.

Enzo shook his head, "I should've been there."

She cupped his cheek with her hand, "Hey," she said softly, "you weren't in control. But now you're here and I will find a way to break Sybil's hold on you. I promise."

Enzo leaned down and gave her soft yet passionate kiss to which she returned happily. After a few moments they parted.

"I love you so much, Bonnie Bennett."

"I love you too, Enzo St. John."

Bonnie then rested her head back on his shoulder and soon after fell asleep.

"So..." Sara began to say after about an hour of driving. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought vampires couldn't have babies."

"They can't."

"But you and Bonnie are going to have one?"

"Yep."

"Huh." She was silent for a moment before saying, "You never pegged you for the romantic time."

He gave her a small smile, "How do you mean?"

"I don't know, just by the way you look at her like she's the sun."

"She is. She's my sun."

Sara laughed, "You two are so sweet you give me a tooth ache."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She was silent for a moment before asking, "So this Sybil woman, how are we going to stop her?"

"I don't know but one thing I know for sure is that she's not ripping me away from my family again."


End file.
